Deal with the Devil
by Coming Darkness
Summary: Based upon the work of bleedman. Now that Blossom has started going out with Dexter, an old foe is set to return. Manipulating the emotions of the newly returned Brick, HIM has begun his greatest planes of destruction. I know bad summery. M for death
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Staff screamed in fear and pain as an explosion of fire and ripped metal, sending shrapnel flying through the air and tearing through the soft flesh of the men who were unfortunate enough to be stationed near the explosion. Fire began to erupt out of the computer consuls and sparks shot and flew across the melting wall paint. Men ran screaming for the door, desperately trying to escape the raging inferno that had begun to engulf the room. An alarm howled over screaming and crackling of the flames, ordering staff to get out of the building before emergency lockdown commenced. They ran in blind panic, forcing their way past each other in their desperation to get away from the fire. Gasps of relief seemed to erupt from the group as they saw a large door loom over them at the end of the corridor, the glowing 'EXIT' sign seeming to beckon them like the glow from heaven itself. At sight of the door the staff cheered and threw their whole body weight into their headlong drive towards salvation. In-between them was a long walkway that lead ran across a deep pit, at the bottom of which, machinery such as cranes and trucks could be seen wrapped in the darkness, only broken by the flashing yellow light from the alarm. But they paid no head to the sheer drop as they charged towards the door and their only chance of survival. As they drew near they stuck their arms out in praise and gripped the handle.

The terrified men barely had time to realise what was happening before they felt a burst of sheer heat as an explosion erupted behind the door and the steel door was thrown into their bodies at a terrible speed. Smashing the life out of those closest and throwing the others away, the heavy steel breaking bones and organs. The steel of the door groaned as it smashed against the wall, the already bending steel bending and causing the door to curve and sending yet more sparks flying into the air.

From the now naked doorframe more flames erupted, flowing around the walls and engulfing the already charred bodies. From the flames, a tall silhouette could be seen advancing, the flames bending around its form as if in worship. The figure stopped as it reached the pile of charred and burned corpse and looked around, seeming to tut in dissatisfaction before using its pointed foot to kick one of the bodies, sending it falling from the platform and crashing into the machinery below, crushing whatever was left of it and leaving it devastated against the floor. At this the figure seemed to shake and a high pitched laughter rang through the burning corridor, the fire seeming to crackle in laughter alongside the figure.

"Who…Who are you?"

The figure turned and fixed its eyes one the source of the voice in the blink of an eye, harsh yellow eyes narrowing on the scientist that lay against the wall on the far end. He had his back leant against the blackened wall, his coat stained with soot and blood and a large metal pipe emitted from his stomach, causing blood to leak from his jacket and drip to the floor. His glasses hung loosely and broke across his face, the shattered glass digging into his cheeks and causing yet more blood to run freely from him.

The figure grinned at the pathetic sight and began to slowly walk towards him. It was silent as it took advanced, its long legs landing on the bodies and crushing them as if under a great weight, despite how gracefully the figure's strides were. As it advanced the flames began to rise upwards and strike the lights, causing them to explode and throwing the room into darkness, the only light being from the flickering orange glow of the flames themselves, but they too now began to shrink and die.

"I said who are…"

A spray of blood shot from the man's mouth as a large lobster like claw shot out of the darkness and wrapped around his throat, lifting him slowly into the air so that he was dangling a foot above the ground and was on eye level with the figure. He gasped as his hands tried to pull the claw away from him but the grip was like ion and the harder he tried to pull it free, the harder it clamped onto him, piercing the skin. From the shadows the figure leaned forward and reviled an almost clown like face. Two yellow eyes glowed at him behind long feminine eyelashes and a hellish red skin lay stretched tightly across its skull. Pointed lips curled into a terrible grin that reviled blade like teeth that shone as if they had been polished.

"I don't see why I should answer any human questions" the figure said. Its voice was like nothing he had heard before, feminine but at the same time seeping with evil. As it spoke, the claw around his throat tightened again. "I am here for one thing and, as reluctant as I am to say it; you must help me with that. So I suggest you keep quiet and come with me or you I'll throw you into a world of pain"

"I'm only a s…scientist, how c…can I h…help you?"

"Oh that's simple. I want your voice as I can't let the three boys down below us know about me just yet. So I need you to go and tell them a little message for me and then you can go home and get on with your worthless little life."It spoke as if it was a spokesman from a game show and it was announcing a prize he had won, seeming to actually be excited as it told him that it would let him go.

The figure then fell silent and began to walk into the ruined control centre, the poor scientist still held tightly a foot above the ground by his ion like grip. The fire had now gone out completely, only a few small streams of smoke rising lazily into the air from the incinerated staff and furniture. Remarkable the fire seemed to have spared a small circle at the far end of the room was, the polished steel floor remaining completely unblemished by the heat that had all but destroyed everything else. In the centre of the 'safe zone' was the microphone that allowed the researchers to speak down to the containment hold, the reinforced room that contained their three 'specimens'. The figure gently placed him next to the consul.

"If I do this I'd be able to go home?"

"_Yes of cause" _the figure snapped, its voice becoming booming evil as it growled, before returning back to its high-pitched voice "now do as I say"

A shudder ran through the scientist as he turned and pushed down the red button at the base of the large microphone and tried to find a way to hide the panic that filled his voice.

……………………………………..

"Attention Boys"

The three boys stiffened as the crackly voice burst out from the speakers on each side of the room. They blinked and turned to face the giant one-way mirror that had been built into the west wall, their eyes glowed as they scanned it and saw two heat signatures emitting from behind it. They could not tell who the people were, their x-ray like sight only allowing them to make out the bare outline in the strange orange glow that the heat cast off. Each of the boys wore black uniforms and were of the exact same age and height but that seemed to be the only similarities they bore. Each had different colour eyes and hair: one blonde with blue eyes, one a blackhead with green eyes and a red head with red eyes giving the three a completely mix matched appearance. But together they stood, waiting for their orders.

"Today's the day that you finally get the thing you've been training for. You have finally been cleared to commence your operations in Megaville and terminate the targets. You are to return to base once the targets are terminated and not before and no contact shall be made with headquarters during you operation you will be going solo. We wish you the best of luck on your mission and the swift termination of the targets. Should this mission be a success then you will have been proven truly capable and sent on to work on missions sent from the Pentagon itself and get the rewards that you have always been promised Good luck"

The boys frowned as they heard the low mumble of "Can I go home now?" before the speaker went silent again, leaving the three boys in silence again. They looked at each other in confusion before grinning and tacking flight, rising into the air in massive bursts of light, each trail of energy glowing in the same colour as their owner's eyes. They joined together to form a sort of arrow formation before shooting out of the door that had begun to open at the far end of the room. Once out they curved up and vanished beyond the cloud line, internal composes homing in on the 'targets' they had waited so long to face again.

………………………..

From within the ruined command centre, the tall figure laughed as it watched the three boys disappear. It looked down at its lobster like claws, blood dripped freely from it and a long red tongue fell from the figures mouth, running along the claw and licking the warm, sticky blood from it. The figure's eyes closed and its head pointed towards the roof as it savoured the taste of the blood. It was defiantly not the best he had ever tasted but it was good, it made him think of the blood he knew he would be soon be drinking, the blood of the three females that had caused him so much trouble many years ago, the blood he had longed to taste for so long.

On the floor below was the now decapitated corpse of the scientist he had used to set the three boys free. As soon as he had finished his instructions, he had turned to face the figure and begun to beg to be allowed to return home. But the figure had merely grinned and snapped his claw around his throat, slowly squeezing tighter and tighter before the man's head had finally exploded.

The figure smiled to itself as it looked out the window, its age was coming. Soon those that had resisted it years ago would pay; soon those that had denied it its rule would tremble in fear. This was the hour of its return; this was the hour of its vengeance.

And it was a vengeance, which would bring the world crashing down around his foes.


	2. Chapter 1

OK, here is chapter one of my PPGD story. Now at first I couldn't decide who to have the girls fight in this chapter. I wanted it to be a kick-ass baddy but at the same time it had to be a beatable baddy so long as enough power is used. Ideas ranged from the American Godzilla to Megatron but I didn't want to go out with an out of place monster so I looked at monsters that had been seen on earth before. Now my favourite monster from the Godzilla series has always been Gigan, and I have always wanted to write something with him in so I just took the opportunity to do so and thus the girls are facing Gigan. It is the form that Gigan took in the film 'Godzilla: final wars' a simple Google search should give you a pic, so that's the one where he looks like a machine rather than the more organic form he had in the older movies.

There were two small changes that I made for Gigan however: in the deep red eye that he has in his head I have given a more pail red spot that can move around the screen, this represents its actual eye or Iris.

Another thing I have to tell you is that the characters are now older, say in their late teens/early twenty's. This both allows me to have darker, more adult themes that I simply wouldn't feel right to put kids through and also allows them to have access to solutions that and situations that they wouldn't get into if they were still in their school or at home. Oh and Dex and Blossom have been going out for a couple of year now, having them already going out helps this story to not drag and also allows me to maybe do a new story for how that all started, may be fun for some really evilness on my half.

So I hope you all enjoy it and R&R.

Chapter One

Gigan

"Welcome back to the lab Dexter. May I…"

"Not now computer. Run emergency load protocol and give me access to the nearest government satellite, I need an aerial view of Downtown Megaville immediately. Also run a emergency call to the local military base, I want audio contact with whichever damn idiot is in charge of the battalion down there"

"Affirmative"

The silhouette of a young man could be seen running down a long corridor. As he ran, large fog lights exploded into light along with his movement, lighting a new section of the dark corridor a second before he reached it. A long white lab coat flew behind him, thrown high in the wind that was being thrown up by the speed his was running. Short messy Ginger hair swayed gently along his head, just long enough to actually move but not enough to swing much. On the man's face, he had a large pair of glasses. They were too big to actually fit on his nose properly and gave him an almost comic appearance, his eyes being magnified behind the thick glass.

"Dexter, I have established visual connection with the Well satellite" A woman's voice boomed over the speakers that had been built every couple of dozen feet along the corridor "It's current orbit his placed it over central Megaville and it provides ample coverage of the Downtown area"

"Well done computer. Place it on the main screen and give me direct control of the satellites main camera. Activate two audio frequencies and give me command of them, I want to have the general on line one and the girls frequency on line two"

"It is done Dexter. Would you also require beverage and perhaps a sandwich?"

"Not the time computer" Dexter shouted as he threw himself into a large chair that lay in front of a giant computer screen. On each side of the screen were a series of smaller screens, each giving data on different things such as satellite positions and military movements. Almost immediately he pulled the key board towards him and began to press buttons at an almost impossible speed. His eyes never left the screen as it hacked into a government satellite and took control of it, directing the camera towards a part of the city that he rarely paid any attention to.

When the camera final fell upon the area, he felt the blood run from his face. He cursed as he began to press more of the buttons. His eyes shot from screen to screen as Data began to run through them. Suddenly he jumped out of the chair and began running back down the corridor, following the sign towards the research lab. As he ran he pulled a small headset from his lab coat pocket and placed it roughly upon his head.

"Activate audio connection on line two and give me contact with Blossom"

"Affirmative"

Sudden static burst through the Dexter's ear piece, causing him to wince in pain, before the sound of shouting and explosions seemed to sound in the distance. He cursed as he heard a woman scream and a massive inhuman, almost robotic, roar.

……………………………….

"Jesus Buttercup! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

People looked up as a thin burst of green light shot across the sky and spread towards the destruction that spanned out around them.

Buildings lay in complete ruin. The streets had been completely abandoned save for the few groups who had failed to get out in time before hell had broken lose in the sector. Small fires burned inside shop windows and ruined cars, giving the street the appearance of something out of a bad apocalyptic movie. People clawed their way out of rubble and derby, groaning in pain as they climbed out into the streets. Those that could, looked up to the giant form that could be seen standing over the city, silhouetted against the midday sun. They screamed and cursed as they saw the giant form take a step forward. They cried and hugged their loved ones in what they believed to be their last moments; their terrified eyes squeezed shut as the heard the booming thud of footsteps and metallic buzz that emitted from the creature that stood over them

The creature was a massive, bird-like machine. Its head was fashioned into a large beak-like shape with teeth the length of busses. In the centre of its head was a long streak of red glass that seemed to be its eye. The rest of its body resembled a human except for the three large, fish like fin that emitted from its back. Its chest had been replaced with a giant spinning saw that was even now ripping apart the buildings that it got too close to. Finally, each of its long arms ended in a giant, scythe-like blade. As it screeched, its voice rang and echoed with a twisted mixture of a birds call and a metallic screech, the sound echoing from the many buildings, reverberating in the peoples ears in its deafening, relentless howl.

The terrible machine howled a deafening roar as it held its scythe like arms upwards and swung them down, smashing a nearby skyscraper into a cloud of falling rubble. In the street below, people screamed and jumped into doorways and under cars in a desperate attempt to avoid being crushed by the huge chunks of falling concrete.

Suddenly the green streak curved upwards and smashed into the creature's head. It gave a low growl and curved its neck under the force of the attack, before straitening and raising it arms to retaliate. A low growl could be heard as the red glass like eye seemed to beep and focus on the figure that now stood on its beak.

A young women snarled up at it, brilliant green eyes narrowing in anger and short black hair swaying gently in the wind. A black tracksuit with green streaks running down the sides hung loosely around her frame, blowing against the fierce wind that blew thanks to the sheer height of the giant machine. A large, bright light scrolled across the machines red eye and focused on her, shrinking inside the red screen as zooming in on her face, some alien language speaking in a deep, computerized voice. Buttercups lips curled into a snarl as the alien machine analysed her, she could feel the red, electronic eye taking her forms and adding it to its databanks.

"Analyze this" she muttered as her fist began to glow a bright green. The red Iris shot from her face and lowed to view her hand, the alien voice once again beeping and mumbling as it did indeed analyze her hand. Buttercup grinned as she brought her hand up next to her head and swung it at full speed into the centre of the Iris. The air was almost immediately pierced by a terrible screech of pain and the sickening sound of something breaking.

Buttercup cursed in pain as she stumbled back, a low moan escaping her as she saw that she hadn't even left a dent in the reinforced alien glass. She snarled as she looked down at her hand, seeing that her fist had been crushed and beaten, allowing blood and bits of bone to stick out in its clearly shattered state.

There was a heavy mechanical whirl as the creature's top jaw shuddered before lifting up, throwing Buttercup off balance and causing her to fall, sending her slamming into the red eye. Growling in announce she shot into the air again and curved round, heading back towards her two sisters who flew over to meet her.

"What the hell was that?" Blossom, the red head growled at her sister as she reached her and grabbed her hand, raising it so that she could look at the blood that had begun to flow freely from it. Cursing she placed one finger on the speaker that could be seen in her ear and waited a second for it to connect, both annoyance and worry clear on her face. "Dexter, it's Blossom. Listen, Buttercup got the bright idea of attacking that thing with her fist, and now her hands pretty messed up" Buttercup winched as Blossom pulled the hand up and gently poked one of the wounds that had been torn into her hand. "Yeah, it looks like her middle fingers been broken. No, I can't see any sign of other damage."

There was silence for a second before Buttercup heard static in her own receiver before Dexter's voice came screaming out. "Buttercup, what the hell were you thinking? These things have withstood nuclear bombs, this one, Gigan, in particular is an alien war machine meant to decimate entire civilizations let alone free fall through the planet's atmosphere. What in the hell made you think that punching it was going to work? I know you're strong and you hate the idea of being weak but simply going up and smashing a war machine built out of part Darlekcanium with your bare hands is just plain stupid!"

"Shut up, it was worth a try" Buttercup muttered, mentally kicking herself for coming up with such a terrible comeback and looking away, back towards the central city tuning her back on the giant machine that had once again resumed its attack on the city. A siren sounded in the distance for a split second before a beam of red light shot from the machines eye and engulfed whatever was emitting it in an incredible explosion of fire and spoke.

Blossom's eyes narrowed as she saw people running around the streets like ants in front of the flames that were wrapping around the cars and bodies those who failed to keep ahead of the beam of death that was shooting across the street from Gigan's eye. An aura of heat seemed to emit around the beam as anything flammable that passed within a few feet of it would instantly erupt into flames. Cars were thrown into the air as the petrol in their engines exploded, or flames leaping out of windows as furniture and curtains were set alight.

Why was this machine so bent on destruction? It had fallen from the sky at the beginning of the day and spent the first few hours simply starring at Megaville, scanning it according to Dexter, before attacking without mercy. It killed without hesitation or pity, destroying everything it came across on its path in its mission of total genocide. It screeched and howled as its eye exploded into light again and the 'heat-ray' blasted out, obliterating a nearby building in a spectacular display of red light and orange fire and death, throwing more rubble higher into the air.

"It's not stopping"

Blossom looked to her side and sighed as she saw Bubbles with her hand over her mouth in fear as she watched Gigan continue to blast away with its 'heat-ray'. Fire leapt from building to building, igniting any possible surface in the steadily growing inferno that now threatened to consume what little amount of Megaville that Gigan itself wasn't destroying.

"It won't stop for anything Bubbles" Dexter muttered, his voice crackling with static with every explosion as the signal jumped and reconnected. "Gigan won't stop killing until wither there is nothing else to kill or he is defeated. For obvious reasons we can't allow it to be the first option so we have to find a way to beat it and quickly. In the past it had been defeated but only ever by another kijua, and there not exactly open for house calls"

Blossom sighed as she turned back to face Gigan, the three girls where still simply hovering in mid air and yet it seemed to be completely ignoring them for favour of the more attractive target that the city below offered. Besides, Buttercup had already proved that they were of no threat towards the giant machine. She smiled slightly as she heard the stressed muttering of her boyfriend in her ear. She could imagine him cleaning his glasses on his lab coat out of the habit that he seemed to have whenever he got stressed. Dexter was muttering something about 'Einstein's beard' and some other curses that were drowned out by the sound of static as another blast from Gigan sent a large skyscraper crumbling to the floor in a magnificent explosion if dust and rubble.

……………………………

"Damn it computer, activate the medical droid and get him on standby and get me as much data on Gigan as you can"

"Affirmative"

Dexter gritted his teeth in annoyance as he continued running through the corridors of his laboratory. He could feel the ground shake around him as the kijua's onslaught continued above and growled as he thought of how there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had always acted as the informant for the Powerpuff Girls and rarely actually fought alongside them, always watching the battle from the safety of his lab and giving them orders via the ear pieces he had given them all. Around him, a couple of his droids ran by to their various positions. He had programmed them all to know when the girls or himself were in trouble and to automatically run to whatever positions they could help most from, now it seemed they viewed the medical centre to be there post needed place with a few heading to the main power station at the far end of the lab where they could make sure that there would be a constant amount of power for the medical equipment in preparation for whatever patient Dexter would bring to them after the battle. Dexter personally had shifted his aim and was now heading back for the main control room, hoping to gain some information from the position of Gigan as to what its intention was.

"Dexter, I have completed my analysis of the Gigan's history and have come up with one conclusion" Dexter nodded swiftly as the voice of his computer boomed out again "In nearly all occasions of its defeat, Gigan had been decapitated. I am 98.834% sure that this will stop it but the Gigan has been upgraded several times so there is no certainty that it will work"

"Decapitation sounds as good a plan as any" Dexter called back before pressing the button on his speaker and returning his attention to the screen.

…………………….

"How the hell are we supposed to take that things head of?" Buttercup snapped, her green eyes narrowed in annoyance "Have you seen it, we can't even dent it let alone smash it apart"

"You have to try girls" came the calm reply "It's the only hope we have at the moment so we've got to give it at least a go. If we don't try something to get that things attention away from the city it will destroy everything…"

"What is it Dex?" Blossom asked, frowning as he heard Dexter suddenly go quiet

"Damn!" the cry came so loud that all three girls winced and nearly pulled their ear plugs out before thinking better of it and leaving them "Blossom you have to get down there now! The military have shown up"

"So what?" Buttercup shrugged "Let them deal with that thing, bought time they stopped a monster for themselves"

"You don't get it, nothing the military have ever tried against Kijua has ever resulted in anything short of a massacre so unless you get down there and keep that robot distracted, every one of those men are going to be shown the true meaning of slaughter"

That was all it took. The three sisters exchanged a worried glance before shooting down in their usual arrowhead formation towards Gigan and the column of tanks that could already be seen beginning to fill the streets.

…………………………

"Set those tanks up on the left flank, I want to hit this thing with everything at once"

"Roger that sir"

Commander Nigel Uno sighted heavily as he rubbed his bald head slowly. He could feel a headache coming on and could already tell that this day was only going to get worse. It wasn't every day that he was ordered to lead a battalion of men against what looked like a giant robotic chicken and he could already see that paper work beginning to fill up his desk. Not to mention the fact that he could neither hope to nor want to get any inkling as to how many had died at the hands of this alien war machine, but he did know that he was going to stop it.

A/N: Yay, its Nigel Uno the former number 1 of the Kids Next Door. As with the rest of the characters in this story he is older than he was in the show and thus has been 'decommissioned' from the KND and thus lost his memory, so now he is a commander in the army, go figure

"Sir, we are receiving a communication from an unknown source, he claims to be a companion of the Powerpuff Girls and says that we have to pull back now"

"What? Put him on the line"

Nigel growled in annoyance as he made his way over to the phone that hung on the wall of the transport tank that he was riding in.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Dexter" Nigel frowned as he heard the voice of a young man come through the receiver, he had expected someone a bit older "I am an ally of the Powerpuff girl team and one of the guardians of the city of Megaville and I must ask you to withdraw your forces now before it's too late, you don't stand a chance against Gigan and staying will do nothing more than ensure the deaths of yourself and every one of your men, not to mention the amount of civillians"

"Now look here, we are here to stop that thing and we have enough weapons to blow it wide apart so don't think you can start ordering me about whoever you are"

"That's what the Japanese have thought so many times before and yet look what they got, they all died at the hands of the Kijua. Get out of there!"

"No! We are here to fight and if we die then we are taking that thing with us"

Before the caller could say anything else, Nigel sighed and slammed the phone back down on its reciever before turning round and giving the order for his men to prepare to fire.

………………..

"Damn it" Dexter cursed as pulled his glasses of and cleaned them against his coat. He couldn't believe that someone could be so stupid as to not learn from the fatal mistakes of so many men throughout the years that the Kijua had been present in human knowledge.

"Dexter, I'm reading high amounts of activity within the military lines; it seems they are about to fire upon the Gigan"

"No!"

………………..

Gigan screeched as hundreds of explosive shells collided across its entire body, igniting it in an almighty explosion. It stumbled back as shell after shell crashed into it again and again before seeming to steady itself and straighten against the barrage. The shells continued for what felt like an hour before finally stopping and leaving Gigan left in a giant cloud of smoke, motionless.

"What do you know" Buttercup cried as she saw the giant machine begin to sway on the spot "I think those tanks actually managed to do something right. It looks like…"

Buttercup was cut off by the terrible sound of screaming as Gigan suddenly burst out of the smoke and blasted his heat-ray down at the tanks with a great screech, ripping the entire street apart in an explosion of smoke, fire and twisted metal as the tanks were flung height into the air.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: well here is the next chapter, and so soon as well. Anyway, when we last saw the girls, they were caught in a battle with the great Gigan. Things had been made all the more worse when the military showed up and began to fire upon Gigan, causing it to attack with utter rage. Now, with a giant alien war machine on the offensive, another threat is about to enter the city; one that will change the girls lives for every.

Now this chapter is almost all action from Gigan blowing stuff up to hand to hand fights. Due to this I unfortunately found that my writing tended to got a bit 'blocky', meaning that it was sought of 'this happened and then this happened' and this may have made it a bit boring. But I assure you, this is only the setting up for the story and it will get better as it progresses so bare with me. The fact that my editor has really had some internet problems and thus could only go through my work on one day in what seemed like a couple of months meant that this chapter came of a little rushed, so excuse that and hopefully his net will be fully operational again soon and thus we will be back in full working order shortly.

I am not completely happy with the scene where the RRB returns; so don't be surprised if it gets re-uploaded with a new version.

Oh and one last thing, I've put a poll up on my account asking wheatear or not you want to have Bubbles and Buttercup begin going out with their counterparts Boomer and Butch (Blossom and Butch have already been decided), so if you can please go and vote.

Oh and one more thing. Since I came up with the idea for this story I have found out that the RRB had in fact been resurrected since they were killed by 'being kissed' by the PPG, and by HIM none the less! Now this would have affected the story a great deal so I have decided to cut that little 'development' out of the picture. In other words the last time the girls have seen the boys was when they 'killed' them back in Townsville. Don't ask me how they remember anything but, I don't know maybe they were told about it in the research facility from the prologue.

Disclaimer: My lack of money should be evidence enough that I do not own the Powerpuff girls. But rest assured, my plan for world domination is about to begin on this very site. Evil laughter

E/N: sorry about the wait guys. I'm doing this at band practice so you should all thank Sam the drummer. I only get the chance to edit once a week because of this but the second my internet's up and running I promise I'll be a lot more productive. Theses a halo quote somewhere. Try to find it. Peace out.

Chapter 2

A timely return

The three streaks of light that identified the Powerpuff girls was forced to break from their downward charge as the fire shot into the air, ripping buildings apart and sending twisted piles of metal flying into the air in a lethal imitation of shrapnel. They broke their arrowhead formation and scattered as the remains of tanks, buildings and other unidentifiable objects were flung at them, all completely ablaze as they formed massive fireballs which smashed into buildings with deafening crashes, sending yet more rubble down upon the terrified population who were now completely trapped within the ruined streets. The only other sound from the explosion and crashing of metal on concrete was the horrific screech of Gigan and its swivelled its head around, bringing the heat-ray around in a terrible ark of destruction. People and soldiers alike could be seen running from their tanks or wherever they had taken refuge as the ray ran along the streets that the tanks had set up on, never once shutting down to recharge in its ark. A few of the tanks managed to fire a couple more shots at the alien war machine but it had no effect as Gigan's beam ripped the street apart. The few people that were left now filled the nearby streets as they ran away blindly from Gigan, only managing to revel themselves to Gigan however and thus giving it a reason to continue firing, running from street to street in its terrible path of destruction.

…………………………..

Dexter cursed as he glanced at the small computer screen that hung from the wall to the side of the main screen. On it was a rough outline of the city that he hacked into from the military's local HQ. On it was the location of every tank marked on it, each represented by a small blue triangle and a large red circle to show the location of Gigan. But what made him curse was the fact that with every second, more and more of the triangles were being replaced with a yellow box simply stating 'lost' as the tanks were wiped out by Gigan's attacks. The entire tank row was being obliterated and there was nothing he or the girls could do to prevent it.

…………………………..

No longer was Gigan holding back, it had grown tired of the human's constant interface and now it was going to remove them. It snarled as it finally broke its fire and pointed its head towards the sky, its arms reaching out as if it forming a cross, and released a deafening screech of rage. Then with a great clank of metal as it threw its head forward again, allowing the now pulsating crystal on its forehead to see the city before blasting with its heat-ray again. This time however, the ray was a much brighter red, it pulsated and throbbed with inconceivable energy and glowed with the current of heat. When it struck the already ruined city, it sent up a massive explosion which ripped entire buildings into nothingness, the very concrete and metal they were built upon being vaporised by the sheer heat and power of Gigan's weapon.

"Damn it, it's working at nearly full power now!"

Blossom cursed under her breath as she heard Dexter's voice through her ear piece. The thought that Gigan had been strong enough to practically ignore them when only working at minimal power was not a comforting thought when seeing the new power it was unleashing. Her super hearing could still pick up the agenised screams of the men and women below before they were permanently silenced by the ray of death that only seemed to be getting larger. She closed her eyes and tried to take her attention away from the screams as she placed her middle finger against the com-link.

"So what do we do now? We can't hope to fight that thing, not like this" Buttercup snarled as she shot under another piece of burning metal before reaching Blossom, a terrified Bubbles trying to keep up behind her.

Blossom could merely shake her head and turn away. She hated it when she was unable to take command; her role in the team had always been the leader and she had always felt under pressure to be there when the going got tough. Dexter had taken over that role in part since they had met him, after he had proven himself in the battle against Mandark eight long years ago, but due to his lack of superpowers he usually stayed behind the scenes, leaving it to Blossom to be the physical command form on the battle field. Now even Dexter seemed to have fallen silent, there were no instructions coming through the speakers in their ears and no sign a solution. It made Blossom feel weak and helpless and she hated it.

In the background the girls saw a group of helicopters begin to descend upon Gigan and released a hail of missiles that forced the giant machine to take a step back. It screeched as it swung round one of its scythe like arms and released a couple of grappling hook like appliances. The helicopters scattered but those that were closest were ripped to shreds. The first few were cut cleanly in two by the hooks as they passed through, their small metal bodies exploding in a cloud of fire. Those that were further away became tangled in the hooks and wire. Gigan seemed to almost laugh as it began to retract the hooks, pulling the helicopters down to the ground where they crashed and exploded amongst the terrified ranks of the men below, their propellers slicing men apart and their bodies becoming a terrible storm of shrapnel as they exploded.

…………………………………..

Commander Nigel Uno cursed heavily as he pulled himself free of the burning wreckage of what had once been his command vehicle. All around him he could hear the screaming of his men and the crackling of fire. His vision swirled and twisted around him as he tried to pull himself to his feet but a searing blast of pain from his leg sent him crashing down again. He cursed as he saw a series of metallic shrapnel pieces embedded in his leg, each now staining his uniform red with blood.

He could make out the blurry shapes of his men as they tried to flee. They ran blindly in every direction, all order having been forsaken as Gigan brought more helicopters smashing down upon them like burning rain.

He had been told that Gigan was nothing more than a mindless killing machine; he had thought that he could take it down with superior tactics. It was obvious now however that Gigan was far more than that, it was a sophisticated weapon of war, the creation of a race far beyond anything he had seen before. It was not driven by instinct but a need for war accompanied by more intelligence then he had thought possible. It was more intentionally bringing those helicopters down upon the them, it was routing them, bringing them apart for whatever reason it could be, be it for its own amusement or for a sign of mercy in preferring them to run then die. But something in his mind told him that it was not the latter that drove the giant machine.

"Sir, we have to fall back now" Nigel groaned as he turned to see one of his men crouched down next to him. Blood had coated the left side of the man's face, his arm lay broken and burned at his side and he slumped to the side on his leg. The soldier was a mess, but he was still very much alive. Nigel frowned slightly as he tried to make sense of what was going on, he knew that his loss of blood was slowly making him completely unable to know the world around him. He tried to nod but his head could only fall forward and go limp.

The last things he recognised before losing conciseness were the soldier's hands wrapping around him, the terrible screech of Gigan and a searing burst of heat.

……………………………..

Gigan snarled as the heat-ray passed cleanly through the lower levels of a skyscraper. The floors above rocked and seemed to shudder before crashing down, throwing a cloud of dust into the air and blocking the streets from the girls view. They blinked as they tried to pierce it with their own heat vision but the fires and wrecked piles of metal made it all but impossible to tell what was going on beneath. They could only turn to face Gigan once more and continue their worthless attacks.

………………………………

Dexter sighed as he turned away from the strategic map; nearly every one of the triangles had now been replaced by the yellow 'lost' symbols, signalling the deaths of more men then he could hope to know, let alone the civilians. His eyes flicked to the different screens, he could see the satellite images of Gigan stood in the city centre, he could see the images of the girls flying around the giant machines body like colourful flies, and he could even make out the different energy readings that Gigan was emitting every time it fired its heat-ray.

"Dexter, there is something that you may wish to look at"

"Not now computer, I'm busy"

"But Dexter, the Powerpuff girls have just entered the city"

"What are you talking about? They've been there for the entire day fighting Gigan; they can't have just entered the city"

"But I am picking up three power singles that matches the energy that the girls give off when they fly which have just entered the cities outer levels"

"You probably just have a glitch, reset your scanners"

"I have already done that three times Dexter, there is no denying the presence of three identical power sources entering the city"

"What? So where are they heading?"

"Straight for the downtown area"

……………………………..

"Break off!" Blossom screamed as she threw her body to the right in order to avoid the grappling hook that Gigan had just launched at her. Around her, her sisters followed suit and scattered into a loose formation as the hook withdrew, clicking back into Gigan's arm. They lowed themselves further to the ground and landed in the deserted street before picking up the wreckage of what looked like it had been a school bus before raising up next to Gigan's head and slamming it against the machines eye, shooting out of range as the heat-ray ignited and blew the bus into nothingness.

"Well that didn't work" her green eyed sister muttered as she ducked beneath a piece of scrap metal that flew from the former bus. The fire flicked in her green eyes as she turned to face Blossom. "We've tried everything sis, this thing just won't die"

"Even Dexter can't think of anything" Bubbles added as she joined them.

"Errrr…girls" Dexter suddenly spoke, his voice almost inaudible through the static, but the worried tone was obvious "I don't know what to say but according to by computer you have three clones of you inbound on your position"

"What!"

"I don't know but three energy sources matching your Chemical X infused blood levels have just entered the city and are heading towards you. I don't know how but there is no way that this is merely a glitch in the system. You have a set of almost perfect clones about to reach you in an eta of approximately three minutes. I don't know what their intentions are so I suggest that you get yourselves ready. I don't know what to do about Gigan, maybe these newcomers are coming to help but we need to make sure of that before anything else"

"We can't just leave Gigan alone like thi…." Blossoms voice slowly trailed off as she looked across the horizon. From behind the now completely burning area which Gigan was still attacking, three blinking lights could be made out, one red, one green and one blue. It was sort of surreal for Blossom to see what looked like her sisters and herself appearing from the horizon.

"What the hell?" Buttercup asked, her face twisted in a look of confusion as she watched the three streaks of light approaching.

"But that's….us right?" Bubbles muttered, scratching her head in her own confusion, her eyes seeming to glaze over as the fire below reflected from them.

Blossom was silent however as she looked over at them, all vision of Gigan having escaped her mind in her concentration. There was something terribly familiar about the slightly darker toned imitations of the girls but she couldn't remember what. It felt like a memory was trying to surface from her childhood but she couldn't find it, as if she had tried to block it completely back when she and her sister had still lived in Townsville.

So great was their confusion that the three girls simply hovered in the air. While people continued to die below and this new threat was coming closer with almost impossible speed, the three superheroes simply hovered and stared.

They only came to their sense when the inbound streaks of light were upon them. They got a brief glimpse of grinning faces before they were thrown backwards by the collision.

…………………………..

Down in the streets of Downtown Megaville, what was left of the military column was pulling back. Wounded soldiers did whatever they could to keep some order in the civilians who were still trapped within the streets. They were pulling them out of rubble and wrecked cars, trying to get as many people out of the death trap the was the streets of Downtown Megaville. Above them Gigan could be seen scanning the streets, occasionally firing its heat-ray down into the streets whenever it saw someone try to run across the open as they darted from cover to cover. It now seemed content to watch and make certain that its targets were all dead rather than carry out its mindless destruction.

The most confusing thing however was the fact that the Powerpuff Girls seemed to have stopped in their tracks, hovering in thin air and starring out into the horizon. They ignored Gigan now, after fighting it for so long. People cried out for them to help, asking them why they had given up or simply begging to be saved. These cries were replaced by gasps of confusion however when the second set of the girls usual streaks of light arrived and crashed into the girls. Then the people began running again or shouted for the solders to do something to help the girls, something the armed men had never thought they would have to do.

While most of the men simply turned and fled, a group of solders actually did cease what they were doing and turned to aid their heroes. They shouted out orders as they took their positions across the roof of a ruined buildings and gathered what weapons they could, aiming them towards the darker streaks of light which they had to assume were the hostile ones.

So wrapped up in their aiming and need to help their heroes they were however, that they didn't notice a tall, slender figure slip from the shadows. The first sign of danger they knew was when one of the men suddenly began making sounds like he was being strangled. As they turned they found his body lying against the wall, blood falling cleanly from where his throat seemed to have been cut cleanly out.

"Now it's not nice to interrupt such a lovely re-union is it" a echoing voice chuckled before there was a terrible swish of lobster like claws and blood ran cleanly across the roof.

……………………

Blossom gritted her teeth together as she was smashed into the wall of a nearby building, the force of her attacker pushing her straight through the wall, through each wall that remained standing within and then finally smashing out of the other side before seeming to stop abruptly, hovering in mid air above the ruined streets below.

The red Powerpuff gasped as she felt a hand wrap around her throat and hot breath on her face. She tried to open her eyes but whatever had a hold of her had turned her face towards the sun, the bright light piercing her eyes and forcing her to keep them closed. She reached out and tried to push her attacker of but found the feel of a young man which she couldn't move.

How could anyone not move when she pushed them? She had super-strength didn't she?

"Hello again…Blossom"

Blossom froze as her attacker spoke; she had heard that voice before, many years ago. Snarling she put all her effort into opening her eye, trying to make out the face of whoever had her by the throat. Everything was blurry at first but slowly she could make out a dark uniform broken only by the occasional streak of red and two Rs imprinted on the right breast and what looked like a red cap sitting on the attackers head. Long red hair, tied into a sort of pigtail, blew in the wind while Red eyes narrowed in rage. A load gasp escaped Blossoms lips as she saw the figures face and the hand across her throat tightened.

A cruel smile covered Bricks face as he watched her squirm.

"Brick?"

Brick snarled as Blossom whispered his name. Her face was a mixture of shock, fear and pain as it looked at him. Up until a few seconds ago he had been nothing more than a part of her past and now here he was, in a position to end her life with but the slightest squeeze. She couldn't understand it. How was he back? She glanced over his shoulder and saw two streams of light smash against each other in the air before falling to the ground, colliding against each other time and time again. She tried to understand what was happening but she was already loosing feeling in her body. It didn't make any sense, how were these boys from her past back? They were dead.

"How can we be here?" Brick grinned, his red eyes reflecting the still burnings fires of Gigan's destruction into the colour of blood. "Did you think we were just a part of your past? Part of the lives that you left behind when you left Townsville? I'm insulted, were your other sides, the other side to your coins as the saying goes"

"Why…What do you want?"

"Want? HA. We want simply to finish what we started all those years ago in Townsville. We've come to finish this fight"

Blossom gasped as she felt Brick squeeze on her throat again. In the corner of her eye she could make out the image of Bubbles flying between a pair of buildings, her own duplicate chasing her. People were gathering in the streets in their own confusion as they watched the girls battle what would to them appear to be clones.

"Look at me!" Brick growled at her. He grabbed her face with his free hand and forced her to look at him. He didn't know why but he felt a slight ting of regret when he saw the tears that were forming in her eyes but it was enough to make him loosen his grip on her neck a slight bit.

Though he didn't even notice that he had loosened his grip, it was enough to allow Blossom the room to bring her fist upwards in a powerful uppercut. Brick cursed as he was thrown back. Her fist glowed a deep pink as she shot after him and slammed her fist into his stomach, crushing him against the wall in an explosion of rubble. She pulled her fist back to attack again but was only rewarded with Bricks own fist colliding with her face.

She grunted as she ducked his next blow and flew into the air, her mind still a mess of confusion. She could hear Brick shout after her but didn't look back. She tried to contact Dexter but her ear-piece seemed to have been smashed when Brick had hit her. A glance also showed her sisters were in no state to assist her as they battle with their own enemies.

"I'm not done with you!"

Blossom gasped as she felt Bricks hand wrap around her ankle. The red eyed boy growled as he swung here around and slammed her again into the wall. Attacks like that would have killed a normal human but of course, that was what he liked about Blossom, she wasn't a normal human.

Wait did he just say he liked?

A/N: I have had the plan for this story in my mind for the better part of two years now so please excuse the fact that Brick is already having thoughts about liking Blossom (was that too much of a spoiler?) its rather hard for me to write things in a build up when I've already had that going for so much time in my mind. Plus if I wasn't building up because then this story would go on for ages and you would all get bored. But that is something I'm going to talk to you all about in chapter three because of something important in it

Brick growled as he dodged Blossoms retaliating attack. Where had that thought come from? He shook the thought away as he blocked another attack and struck back with one of his own. He wasn't enjoying this as much as he thought he would. Blossom wasn't fighting with her normal strength; she was too surprised by their sudden appearance to fathom any decent fighting style. This wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to face her at full strength and beat her in a fair fight, he wanted to prove his and his brothers power over the Powerpuff Girls.

"Brick stop this" Blossom shouted over, her eyes glancing over to something further into the city. "This is not the time for us to fight. There is something of a slight bit more importance that needs to be stopped at the moment"

"Shut up! You don't know how long I've been waiting to face you again and nothing is going to stop me from having my revenge for what you did….where's that heat coming from?"

Brick cursed as he turned round to see a beam of heat flying towards him. He threw his body to the side just in time to avoid the blunt of the attack but was too slow however to save his hair. He snarled as he felt the burning feeling on the back of his head as his long ponytail was incinerated by the beam, leaving a smoking stump against his neck.

A/N: I never liked that ponytail he had

"What the hell!" he shouted as he looked over the city skyline, searching for a sign of his attacker, straight into what appeared to be a grappling hook...

Blossom gasped as the grappling hook smashed into Brick, pinning him against the wall as his body fit between the two different prongs. She looked along it to see Gigan screech at his caught pray as he moved towards them. Brick seemed generally surprised to see the giant machine as it approached him. It seemed that he had generally been so focused on fighting her that he had not actually noticed the giant alien war machine that had spent the time they were fighting blasting the remainder of the city apart.

"That's what I was trying to tell you about" Blossom called over as hovered next to him grinning in amusement as he tried to wiggle his way out of the hook. "look, what do you say we team up to stop it and then we can go right back to beating the hell out of each other?"

Brick snarled at her before glancing at what was left of his pony tail and nodding. "Deal…we beat the crap out of this thing and then I beat the crap out of you"

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

Brick sighed as he watched her pull the wire out of the hook with a single pull, allowing him free. Without a word he shot into the air and summoned his brothers to him. there was a seconds pause before the two different chases that were going on around him stopped and his brothers flew up to join him while the girls went up to join Blossom.

A/N: Did you find the Halo quote? Yer my editor is a Halo freak, mind you so am I, so expect his rare messages to you to give you more quote hunting missions. This chapter was originally going to feature the end of the Gigan fight but it was going on too long so I decided to post it like this and then combine the remainder of this chapter with the next one.

See ya next time.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: All right...I have added this bit at the beginning of the chapter to inform you of some major changes that have happened in the production of this fic. As I have previously stated, my editor has had no time to edit due to his recent loss of the internet and his mum is refusing to get it fixed. I have waited for over three months for him to fix it and he never has and it is you the readers and myself who are paying for it...thus it was with a heavy heart that I was forced to let him go. This means that you will probably find a few spelling mistakes within this chapter and future ones. If you are interested in taking up his job then PM me, with this you will have a large say in what will happen in the future as well as the obvious advanced readings of chapters.

On lighter news, my computer has recently been eaten alive by a virus that has destroyed all my saved files (wait didn't I say lighter?) This has resulted in me having to re-write everything but to a better stranded then before, the fic is better than ever. Also I have now opened a YouTube account where I will post a new vid for each chapter to set the mood and the like, the link can be found on my accounts page if you want to see them (I'm new to video making so bare with me on their quality).

In short a new era has dawned for Coming Darkness FanFiction. I have lost the one who made all of this possible but will continue and have returned better then ever.

* * *

A/N: Well here is chapter 3, finally. First thing I would like to say is I am not happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it released due to messed up time tables back at 'Coming Darkness fiction central' (a.k.a: My house and my Editors lack of internet connection) , don't be surprised if it gets re-released at some point. This chapter marks the end of the Gigan battle and yet the start of everything else.

Nigel has come to play a bigger part then I intended as I've sort of come to use him to show the 'civilian side' of the battle. This allows me to show that the battles not just affect the girls. In the cartoons, buildings would get destroyed or the entire city would be obliterated. This allows me to show that the battles not just affect the girls. In the cartoons, buildings would get destroyed or the entire city would be obliterated and no one would pay it any thought, this always got on my nerves because I couldn't help but think about the people inside, how many people died in this show. So yer, I'm using Nigel to represent the common mans point of view in a battle that he is no longer really a part of. There will most likely always be someone to represent this in my fics so watch out to see if you can guess who it is.

Anyhow: I'm not happy with the aerial fight at the moment mostly but then I'm never 100% happy with my work...I'm my own worst critic.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but with every subscriber I get closer, come on people, and join me! HAHAHA….errrr…yer sorry about that I went a bit crazy. Still the point remains that I don't own any characters, just the story.

Also on another note, on the poll that I set up since last chapter I got a grand total of two people voting. Come on guys, I know more than that read my stories, I know how many of you are subscribed and how many message me and it a lot more than two. I want this story to able to appeal to as many people as possible, that's why I'm setting up poles such as that, to make it better for you. So can we get more people voting next time please?

As for the results it's a unanimous result of two of you wanting Bubbles and Boomer getting together while Buttercup and Butch maintain a sort of rivalry friendship, this shall be done. If you don't like that result then it's your own fault for not voting. Was that a little harsh? Sorry but I've made my point and hope you enjoy the story

Oh and major thanks to Tibby Kitty for your help and AnnoCat for voting, people like you are what keep me writing my stories. Remember I am always open to your advice or anyone who has ideas, just PM me and I'll reply ASAP.

Oh and again, the Halo quote my editor told you to find in the last chapter was said by Brick: "Finish this fight!" Did you find it? This time try to find the Pokémon quote, it's from Pearl and Diamond

**Chapter 3**

**Kijui**** and Boys**

"Sir? Sir stay with me"

Commander Nigel Uno groaned loudly as he suddenly heard the sound of someone screaming at him piercing the silence. He couldn't feel anything around him, like he was in a sort of dream. He vaguely registered the feeling of being shaken, what sounded like heavy rumbling and crackling fire, a massive booming sound that sent a long termer through the ground. He tried to open his eyes but sheering orange and red light pierced through his eye lids, preventing him from seeing anything more than pulsating orange light and shimmering black silhouettes leaning over him. What sounded like voices seemed to pass by him, seeming to whisper from a far distance despite their obvious proximity. He strained to hear what they said but was still only able to pick up odd bits of their conversation, bits that he did not like the sound of.

"We have to get out of here…I don't think the Powerpuff Girls can stop that thing"

"What about these new ones? Do you think there friendly's?"

"How the hell should I know? Just help me get the commander out of here before we find out, that machines looking rather angry"

Nigel grunted as he felt the men wrap their arms around him, roughly lifting him into the air. He could feel the heat getting worse; he could feel his skin burn and blister as he was carried through what seemed to be a burning doorway. Whenever he tried to open his eyes he was struck by the searing light of the fire and forced to close them again. He could only put his weakness down to his loss of blood and place his hope and trust in whomever it was that was carrying him. A hope that seemed futile as he heard the deafening screech of Gigan from somewhere above him, with no reply from the Powerpuff girls.

"Shit look out!"

A sudden explosion of sound made Nigel scream as his weakened senses were suddenly bathed in heat and the terrible screeching sound of something falling. He managed to open his eyes enough to make out a massive dark shape plummeting towards him before the man who was carrying him threw him to the side. Nigel grunted as he smashed against a burning car skeleton with a thud. The force of the blow however seemed to allow him to regain some of his senses as he finally managed to open his eyes, his still blurry gaze falling upon the man who had saved him.

In the centre of the road stood the form of a soldier, one arm hanging loosely against his side and his other raised into an informal salute towards him before he looked up.

Nigel's eyes widened in horror as the burning wreckage of a helicopter smashed into the roof in the far side of the road, the rotor blades cutting through walls in an explosion of dust and flying shrapnel. There was a deafening groan of protest from the building before it gave way and it fell to the ground, straight on top of the lone man. The army commander screamed out as he saw one of the people he had been in charge of protecting being crushed beneath the rubble, and began trying to claw his way over towards him.

"Sir no!" Nigel gasped as he felt the second solder grip him and pull him away from the fire. "I'm sorry sir but he's gone…"

BOOM

The two men were suddenly thrown to the side as a streak of green light plummeted from the sky and collided into the already ruined road. Everything was still for a second before a second, slightly darker, streak crashed into the hole and pulled the first one back into the air.

"Sir we have to go now! This place is getting worse by the second" The solder shouted and cursed as he pulled the now un-responding commander away. Around them explosions erupted, as Gigan continued its onslaught and Beams of light shoot across the sky as the Powerpuff girls fought their new foes. What was left of the Downtown area was fast becoming a wasteland, the fighting superheroes and alien war machines combining to make an incredibly affective tool of destruction. They couldn't see any sign of their men other then the charred corpses that littered the burning streets. There was no movement in-between the flames; it was as if the entire city was dead except for them and the fierce fighters above. His city was being destroyed around him…

"No…"

…………………….

"Damn it!"

Buttercup snarled as she received a heavy kick to the face. She flew beneath a bridge as her eyes lit up a deep red and beam of red light flew out of each, much like Gigan had been doing all this time she thought. She smirked with satisfaction as her 'eye-blast' struck her pursuer in the back, sending him crashing into the ground. She shot down and slammed her foot into the dazed boys face before he could recover his senses before gasping as recognition flashed across her face.

"Butch?"

"Hey" the boy grinned at her, using his sleeve to wipe away the blood that had ran from his mouth "Long time no see. Miss me?" his grin was cruel as he stood and dusted himself off. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. Anyone else would have been intimidated as hell to see the green Powerpuff leaning over him, her good hand clenched into a fist, whilst her broken hand was cradled against her breast, her green eyes narrowed in anger. But Butch simple grinned and placed his hands on his hips "I'll take that as a yes then shall I?"

"You can take that as a go to hell"

"Ha ha, that's more like it. Now let's get this done, go on I'll let you have the first punch. Come on and show me what you got hun"

"What did you call me?" Buttercup suddenly screamed as she launched herself at the green Ruff, who shot into the air and over her, causing the girl to fall forward and crash into the floor where he had just been stood.

"Hey Butch get over here!"

Butch frowned as he looked up to see Brick looking down at him, hovering in mid air near the top of one of the ruined sky-scrapers.

"Sorry love, but I guess we're going to have to finish this another time, you've just been saved by the bell so to speak"

Buttercup snarled as she turned to see Butch take flight and head towards his brother, before she felt the soft thud of Blossom landing next to her.

………………………….

"Yo, Boomer! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Butch sighed and shook his head as Brick shouted down at their brother. While they had been fighting their female counterparts, it seemed like Boomer and Bubbles had just been starring at each other and talking. Boomer had started to fight but Bubbles had simply refused and thus they had started talking about god only knows what. Now they were just stood there, starring at each other in silence and completely ignoring their siblings.

"Boomer get here now!"

Finally, Boomer glanced up, said something to Bubbles and shot into the air to join them. Below him they saw Bubbles give what seemed to be a wave before vanishing into the air to join her sisters who had gathered on the ground in one of the ruined streets.

"What the hell was that Bro?" Butch asked as Boomer nodded at them in greeting. "We came here to fight those girls not to have a nice chat with them. What were you even talking about?"

"Nothing. She asked me why I was back, I said that I'd come for her and I think she took that the wrong way. I spent the rest of that time trying to explain that I'd come to fight and defeat her, not to…errrr…be with her as she put it"

"…Jesus Christ Dude"

……………………..

"Ok leader girl" Buttercup shouted, her green eyes narrowed in anger at the fact that her fight with Butch had been stopped "Want to explain what's going on here?"

"I don't know what going on Buttercup but we have to make the most of it. The boys have agreed to stop attacking and help us fight Gigan for now, and then were going to have to deal with them"

"You're kidding right? Three of our greatest foes just returned from the grave after god knows had many years, and they just decide to help us!? That makes no sense!"

"Like I said, make the most of it…errr…are you ok Bubbles?"

"Huh?" Bubbles blinked suddenly as she seemed to realise that Blossom was looking at her, her eyes quickly flicking back to life after the glazed over look that they got whenever the blue Powerpuff went into one of her infamous daydreams.

"Come on Bubbles, this is no time to zone out on us"

"Sorry…don't know what I was thinking about…"

"God you're such a…"

"Girls can you hear me!?"

All three girls suddenly jumped as an explosion of static and Dexter's voice broke free from the damaged head pieces that they somehow still had in their ears. Worry flashed across Blossom's eyes as she heard the strained tone in his voice, she didn't know how long it had been since she had lost contact with him but it was obviously long enough to get him on the verge of panic.

The red Powerpuff often had trouble remembering that, even though he knew she had superpowers, Dexter always feared losing her whenever she was of fighting monsters or the like. He was still scared from the image of having his sister die in his arms and thus relied on her far more then even he ever realised. Back when they were kids, the Professor had shown the same worry; he had built them a giant robot to protect them, he would even throw himself into a fight that he didn't stand a chance of winning for them. Dexter showed the same amount of willingness to fight, but Blossom had made him promise to stay in his laboratory. She had said that it was because her sisters and her needed him to be their eyes and ears whilst they were fighting, but in reality it had been because of the fact that she couldn't bear to see him in danger herself. The professor had threatened her with being grounded back when she was a kid so she couldn't do anything to stop him, but with Dexter she could stop him. In a battle she had too many things to think about at once, she couldn't afford to have Dexter in the battlefield as well for fear that something should happen whilst she was busy.

"Girls…Blossom? Answer me!" Blossom blinked as Dexter's shouting brought her out of her train of thought.

"Yer we're here Dex" she said, her hand pressing rather unnecessarily hard on the earpiece "Sorry about that we had a…unexpected reunion"

"I take it you found out what those incoming anomalies were then? Are they hostile? Do you need any help? Because I have a couple of bots fuelled up and ready to go"

"No Dex we're fine. We had a little bit of trouble but I think we've reached an agreement and are moving back to stop Gigan. We need you there more than ever; you have to keep us posted on the machines energy levels and the like."

"But we can sense the static that its gun gives…ouch! " Buttercup cursed as Blossom hit her across the head, stopping her mid-sentence.

"As I was saying, we need you to give us advanced warning of attacks. We have the help we need now so don't worry about it, we're going for that decapitation plan that you came up with…"

"Hey who are you talking to?"

The three girls looked up as they saw a burst of green light shoot towards them, zigzagging in-between them before shooting back up to join the other two boys. Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged confused glances as they tried to work out what had been the motive of such random flight before Blossom gasped behind them. Turning they saw the red Powerpuff looking up with anger, her ear a dull pink where the ear-piece had been yanked cleanly from her. Checking themselves, both girls found that their own ear pieces had vanished and were now being handed out between the chuckling boys who had landed on a nearby building.

……………………..

"Girls, what's going on?"

"Who the hell is this?"

Dexter froze in confusion as he heard the voice of a young man break through the constant stream of static. He blinked before reaching out to his keyboard and directing the satellite camera he had hacked into to zone in on the homing beacon he had installed into the headpiece.

"I am Dexte…"

"Oh you know what I don't care" The voice cut in. It sounded filled with nothing but arrogance and anger. "Look we're kind of busy here. So will you kindly sod off?"

There was the sound of movement before the line was completely taken by static. Dexter growled as he flicked the satellite camera onto the labs main screen and saw three figures stood atop one of the roofs of downtown Megaville, the floating forms of the Powerpuff Girls landing gently next to them. The boys were laughing as they threw the headpieces onto the ground and smashed them with their feet, completely smashing them with a couple of over exaggerated jumps. With the headpieces gone Dexter could only watch the mute images of the girls and boys who looked like clones of each other talking before shooting into the air in an explosion of multicoloured light. His fingers shooting across the keyboard, Dexter once again redirected the satellite to follow them as they flew across the burning ruin of Downtown Megaville and surrounded Gigan, who had yet to stop from his attacks on the city for long enough to actually notice them. They hovered staring for a minute before suddenly shooting forward in complete unison and smashing into ever side of Gigan at once, crushing it with more strength then even Dexter dared to try to calculate.

……………………

A/N: for the rest of this chapter there was quite a lot I wanted to put into it and not enough time so I apologize if its seems to be rushed, I will probably re-write it at some point and replace it

Gigan screeched as it swung its body around in a vicious ark, its giant scythe like arms slicing through air and building alike without even the slightest sign of resistance. The machine swung them around again in a giant X shape in front of it before blasting with its heat-ray in one swift movement. Around it, the forms of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys shot in every direction, dodging every attack from the giant machine and blasting with eyebeam, powered punch and any other attack they could come up with at every inch of the machine they could reach only to draw the same affect. The two superhero groups eventually broke off from the attack and flew into the air, meeting up in a large circle above the war-titans head.

"Shit this thing is tough" Brick snarled as he rubbed the feeling back into his hand after trying to hit Gigan in the neck, ignoring the look of disapproval of his language from Blossom and Bubbles. His red eyes flicked towards Buttercup and he had to be grateful that it hadn't been broken like hers.

"I did warn you" Blossom sighed as she instinctively rose her hand to her ear, attempting to reach Dexter before remembering that it was gone and lowering it with a sigh looking up into the sky in thought, her eyes closing with what looked like worry.

Brick frowned as he watched her. Who was that guy on the head-piece to make her look so lost without him? Wasn't she one of the great Powerpuff Girls? Back when they had fought the girls so many years ago in Townsville they had fought alone. They had always stood tall against whatever villain had tried to attack and won with just the three of them. So why did they need this new guy who didn't even seem to see them worthy enough to come and fight with them?

"Hey…errrr, guys? What the hell is that thing doing?"

All six looked down to see Gigan snarling at them. Its entire body was slowly beginning to shake as the huge fin like appliances on its back groaned and extended. They snapped into place with a clang, causing the flesh like substance in-between them to stretch against them. The giant machine let lose a giant snarl before bending its legs and, with a great thud, leaped into the air. The fins shook in the wind and bent into a more erect position before they completely extended, shaping perfectly to match the direction that the wind was blowing before the machine landed again with a thud. Gigan growled again as it looked back up, its beak snapping shut. Again it jumped but this time the fins did their job and Gigan did not land, instead seeming to hover on the spot a couple of feet above the air.

"That doesn't look good…"

Suddenly, with a burst of almost impossible speed, Gigan threw its arms to its side and shot into the air, flying with the speed of a missile straight towards the circle of heroes. They cursed and scattered as it shot in-between them, the wind that it disputed causing them to lose their balance in the air, throwing them into irregular flight patterns. Gigan screeched again as it did a perfect U-turn in the air and shot back towards them, this time releasing a stream of fiery death from its Heat-ray which ripped the city below apart, wiping out entire streets with a single massive explosion.

A/N: Hey Gigans flying...

The Powerpuff Girls flew around the explosion as they desperately tried to regroup with their sisters whilst the Rowdyruff Boys simply split up and begun another offensive against the machine, which now easily dodged them in its flight. It was impossible agile in the air for something of its size. It spun in perfect barrel rolls and U turns the attacking boys had trouble imitating, everything it did seemed calculated and yet at the same time random. It would one second be in front of them, then make a sudden stop in mid air and appear behind them, just in time to release another blast of its Heat-ray.

"Butch, get behind it!" Brick yelled as he swung underneath Gigan arm and shot his eye-blast into its armpit, with once again made no affect. "Boomer, head underneath and I'll take the front. This thing has to have a weakness, whichever side it protects more must be the side that's the most vulnerable, that's where we will have to attack."

The two other Rowdyruffs nodded before disappearing to their designated positions and begun attacking. Gigan snarled in annoyance as it flew back up, its red eye searching out the location of each boy before it begun its attack.

Brick frowned as there was a deep mechanical whirl and two small compartments slowly opened on its chest. Something could be seen shaking and spinning from within before a huge metallic disk was released from each. The disks spun at terrible speed as it shot towards them in a strange imitation of a pair of ninja stars.

"Scatter!"

Once more the Rowdyruff boys split up in their desperate attempt to avoid the lethal disks. They shot across or beneath the disk, their supervision barely being able to catch a glimpse of the teeth like carvings that had been etched into the disks rim before the spinning metal smashed into a ruined building, slicing cleanly through it without even slowing down. The disks flew on for a second before seeming to curve in the air and shoot back towards Gigan, where they landed back into the holes in its chest with a loud thud and the scratch of metal.

"M'kay, that's a nice trick"

"Any ideas Bro?"

"Search me Boomer, this thing isn't gonna give in any time soon"

The boys shouted at each other, unable to keep together long enough to actually talk as Gigan continued to fly between them, keeping them apart. In the distance they could make out the forms of the Powerpuff Girls hovering in the sky. Why weren't they helping them?

BOOM

Gigan screeched in annoyance as it suddenly shot to a standstill in the air, the boys shooting past it in their slow reaction time. It snarled as its giant head turned to look back down at the street snarling as a single tank rolled through the devastated district, its gun releasing another shot.

…………………………

"Come on!" Nigel screamed as he released another round into the giant alien war machine. His face was almost completely covered in blood and he was forced to lean against whatever he could for support as he desperately tried to keep conscious, yet his face was one of pure determination. He roared in rage as Gigan slowly lowered back to the ground, its giant metallic feet crushing cars and tank alike under its sheer weight and its scythe like arms swinging in a vicious ark to clear room for itself amongst the burning skeletons of buildings.

"Come on! You've destroyed everything…killed my men…do you think I'd let you get away with it! I'm going to finish this right now!"

Nigel gritted his teeth as the tanks gun spoke again, sending a terrible shudder through the strained metal and bringing another fit of dizziness over his weak grip on reality. He could see the flashes of fire that erupted across the Kijui's body as the shells erupted around it, leaving no mark or blemish on its perfect shine. Gigan stood still, examining the tank with apparent interest as it rammed cars out of the way in its headlong drive towards it.

"What are you afraid of? Give me your best shot!"

_BISH__AAAAAANNNNN!!!_

Buildings rocked as Gigan screeched out, the sound of its cry ripping across the air in a deafening wave of sound. As it cried it raised its head to the air, the ant like pincers on each side of its mouth bending and its tail raising up and slamming into the ground with an almighty crash. It was as if Gigan was answering Nigel's shouts as a sort of shout off. It screeched for what felt like an age before falling silence and looking back at the solitary tank, the small compartments on its chest opening again as the two saws within began to regain their speed.

"Let me see what you've got…"

_BISHAANN!_

…………………………..

"Watch out mate!" Boomer shouted as Gigan released its quarry towards him. The tank didn't even try to avoid as it drove on, smashing another car onto its side. The three boys simply hovered as they watched the blades spin across the sky towards it at the perfect angle to slice the heroic driver straight into nothingness.

Closer…closer…

Suddenly a shot of red and blue shot above them, slamming into the top of the blades and sending them into an irregular spin, flying of their intended course and crashing into the nearby buildings in an explosion of rubble. Then the streaks shot into the buildings and climbed beneath the blades, slowly lifting them into the air and taking flight again, shooting directly towards Gigan. The Rowdyruff boys watched in complete shock as beneath them the Powerpuff girls began spinning on the spot before launching the disks back at Gigan.

Suddenly realising the threat Gigan screeched as its Heat-ray activated and engulfed the disks, which passed through the fire un-scratched and continued to fly towards it.

"Dex said that Gigan's metal can withstand nearly any heat, and this is the first time that's worked against it" Blossom beamed as she flew to join the boys with her sisters, ignoring Bricks expression of confusion at the mention of 'Dex' and instead addressed his brothers. "He also said that those disks can cut through any metal so we thought we would test that bit out"

"Test out?"

BISHAAA….

Gigan's screech was cut short as the blades suddenly struck into its throat; they cut through it inch by inch on each side before giving a terrible groan and shattering under the strain. Blood and oil alike sprayed from the machines wounds as it begun to swing its scythes around in a mad dance of pain, its tail curling up to its body.

"And now we finish the job, come on" Buttercup suddenly declared as the girls shot towards Gigan, leaving the boys to glance at each other before pursuing.

……………………….

Gigan screeched in pain and rage as it saw the humans fly up to it and hover around its bleeding throat. It could feel its systems shutting down one by one and knew it was now in no position to stop them as they stuck their hands into the tears in its armour and wrapped them around the top layer of amour.

"Heave" it heard one of them shout as the six super powered humans began to lift its head up from the cracks in its neck. It screeched and tried to swing its head around but it felt its nerve system break and its arms fell limp at its sides. Sparks and sprays of blood erupted from its neck, covering the humans as they put all their strength into lifting the war machines head, lifting impossible weight. The machines beak slammed open and shut again and again before falling still as another explosion of sparks signalled the shattering of another system and the giant war machine finally fell into silence. Its brain gave a final register of the humans as they gave a last great push and its head was ripped cleanly off, falling from its shoulders and smashing into the ground below.

……………………….

Nigel cheered as tears fell from his checks as he saw the machines head smash into the ground. He watched with grim satisfaction as the beak gave a final twitch before the red light of its eye faded and died. Above him he could Gigan's body sway on the spot before slowly falling to its knees, the crashing to the side, crushing buildings into dust in a massive explosion of rubble.

Gigan was finally dead.

……………………….

"Oh hell yer!" Buttercup shouted as she punched the air with her good hand watching the rubble fall from the machines now ruined body. All around her, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys cheered together exchanging a few congratulations and thanks.

Together they gently descended and landed next to the tank that had made its heroic stand and pulled the hatch open. Inside they found a young man of approximately their age, leaning against the fall in unconsciousness. Gently the girls pulled him free of the tank and carried him to the hospital where they left him before returning to the Rowdyruff boys who had gathered at Gigan's decapitated head, sitting on its beak or leaning on the fin that still emitted from the top.

"So what now?" Blossom asked as they landed next to them, earning a series of raised eyebrows.

"Now, we finish our business" was all Brick replied before hoping down from his place and landing in front of her, flexing his fists. Behind him, his brothers simply rolled their eyes before Boomer tossed Butch a chocolate bar and the two settled down to watch.

"Oh come on Brick" Blossom sighed "I don't know about you three but my sisters and I just fought one hell of a big robot bird and would really like to have a rest before we have to fight our rogue clones"

"Who the hell said we were your clones!"

"Whatever, what I'm trying to say is why don't we call a truce for a bit longer and go have a rest, get back to full strength…and then beat the crap out of each other?"

Brick opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he felt a sharp throb of pain from his arm where he had hit Gigan, it wasn't cut but it was badly bruised. He had to admit, he wasn't in the top shape and nether we any of them, it wouldn't be the victory he had been dreaming of all these years if Blossom was at a handicap, even if he was too.

"Fine" he sighed as he threw his hands down in defeat "We'll play your game for now but as soon as we are all back to full health, your mine"

"I look forward to it" Blossom grinned before shooting into the air.

"Great, now I've got to go see Doctor Four-eyes. Lucky me" Buttercup could be heard mumbling as she followed, getting a laugh from Bubbles in reply.

"So what now boss?" Butch called over from behind, using the nickname he had for Brick whenever he felt like taunting him. It wasn't the name that was bad; it was the way that he said it, full of sarcasm and amusement.

"Guess we're gonna keep an eye on those three, I don't want them running away while our backs are turned"

"Oh I'm sure that's what they want to do" Butch laughed as he flew into the air, followed by a sniggering Boomer.

Brick sighed before slowly turning a stopping in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced around the street, scanning for movement. He was sure he had seen something moving in-between the rubble…something that now even his more powerful eye vision could not make out. Finally shrugging it off, he took flight and followed his brothers.

…………………..

As the streak of red disappeared from sight, a tall slender figure emerged from the smoke. Giant lobster like claws wrapped around the left side pincer that stuck out from Gigan's ruined head as a hollow laughter echoed across the street.

"So it begins" A high pitched voice giggled as the claw tightened its grip.

The tighter the claw clutched, the greater the low red glow grew across the jaw. As it spread, alien metal that was able to withstand entering into orbit or a nuclear explosion began to bubble and collapse. Huge drips of molten metal splashed against the ground and ran across the figures arm, causing it to give an irritated tut and flick it wrist sending impossible hot liquid flying away as if it were nothing.

Slowly the figure raised its head to see a man step out of what seemed to be thin air. Red lips curled into a sinister, pointy toothed grin.

"Keep an eye on them…nothing more. I want to be sure that they continue down the…correct path" The claw clanked shut as the figure spoke, its voice low and commanding enough to terrify even the bravest of men. His companion however, merely raised an eyebrow and straightened his tie before turning and fading into the very air.

For a time it was still and then, with the faint sound of wind blowing, the figure vanished back into the smoke.

"A/N: Yes I haven't forgotten that Him is the villain of this story and not Gigan. But who is his mysterious companion?

……………………

A/N: and now for a lot of dialogue

Dexter jumped from his seat and ran to the elevator of his lab as his computer finally registered the return of the Powerpuff Girls. Roughly he pulled his glasses of and cleaned them on his lab coat in his usual nervous tick whilst waiting for the lift to reach the right floor.

"I've really got to change this music" He groaned as the traditional elevator music began to play across the speakers. Why had he chosen it to play? Must have been back when he got slightly drunk that day when he….

"The Girls have now entered the base Dexter"

"Thank you computer, order the medical droid to head to their position immediately. We will wait for it there"

"Affirmative"

Dexter groaned as he heard Buttercup's voice drift through the corridor from the main landing bay that lead to a large sort of door that he had built into the roof of his house that lead straight down into his laboratory below. Since he had moved into his own house he had been able to build his laboratory into far greater levels then he ever dared back when he lived with his parents or the lab he had built within the school. Blossom and her sisters had helped him to move heavier and heavier machinery into his lab and eventually expand it so that it spread across the underneath of nearly the entire neighbourhood, spanning several miles in total. It had eventually gotten to the point where even some of his robots had needed to be given maps in order to navigate the labyrinth of corridors, a problem that had quickly been solved by Buttercup smashing a hole through the walls in a straight line to the exit when she was in a bad mood. The same mood she seemed to be in now…

"I just don't get why it has to be Four-eyes who looks at my hand. It will fix itself eventually so why do I have to have that nerd looking at it?"

"Because he's the only person in this city who has any idea how Chemical X infused blood reacts to injuries."

"Blossoms right Buttercup, Dexter can make you feel better a lot faster and…"

Dexter opened the door to find Buttercup scowling at her sisters, her green eyes narrowed in annoyance as she argued to defend herself. At sight of him the green Powerpuff folded her arms before wincing in pain as she banged her broken hand and hanging them at her side.

"Come near me and I'll freaking kill you Four-eyes"

"Tough fight Buttercup?" Dexter sighed as he walked into the room. He hated it when a strong monster or villain attacked Megaville because it always meant that Buttercup would be in a very bad mood whenever the Girls got home.

"You have no idea Dex" Blossom cut in, deciding to spare her boyfriend the obvious stream of swear words that Buttercup had been about to shout back at him. They exchanged a brief hug before the medical droid made its way into the room, it tilted its head across each of them, scanning their heart beats and breath speed among other things as it determined which of the four needed the most immediate medical attention. It gave a sort series of beeps before spinning forward upon its tank tread like base and moving up to an appalled looking Buttercup.

"Get away from me clanker" she shouted at it but to no avail. The droid made no obvious reply as hands that looked like they belonged upon a lego model clamped around her arm and pulled her hand in front of its blank face. It made a couple more beeps as it examined her hand before pulling a spray can out from the belt that hung around its waist and sprayed it around her hand. Buttercup frowned as the clear liquid began to crack and turn into a deep white. She winched in pain as the foam began to expand before forming a hard cast around her hand.

"Please refrain from hitting anything or putting your hand under any pressure for the duration of one week" The droid finally spoke in a deep, robotic voice "The cast will dissolve in approximately eight days, one hour, twenty-two minutes and two seconds. By then your hand should be operating at one hundred percent"

"errrr…thanks" Buttercup actually seemed to blush in embarrassment as she pulled her hand free from the droid, examining the cast that was still bubbling slightly. The droid gave a last beep before turning around and heading out of the door, leaving the green Powerpuff alone. She stood there for a second, examining her hand before her green eyes narrowed as she looked up at Dexter.

"Stop laughing" she snarled

"Errr…sorry Buttercup but I'm not the one laughing"

"Huh?" Buttercup, frowned as she slowly looked up at the still open hatch that came from the roof, straight into the faces of the laughing Rowdyruff Boys.

At sight of the boys the Powerpuff girls jumped into the air, hovering a couple of feet above the ground whilst Dexter pulled out the laser gun that he had concealed in his coat., the red cone shape that formed its head beginning to glow as it charged ready to fire.

A/N: if you're curious it's the laser gun that he used in the flash back from Bleedmans PPGD when he was having the battle with Mandark

"Who are you?" Dexter shouted as the boys slowly flew to the ground and landed in front of them, brief sniggers escaping them.

"I could ask you the same thing Four-eyes" Brick sneered, his fist clenching for an unknown reason as he saw Blossom move closer to him.

"Hey, I'm the only one who gets to call him four eyes!" Buttercup suddenly snapped in a rare moment of actual being on Dexter's defensive, prompting raised eyebrows from everyone in the room, including herself.

"Whatever" Brick shrugged before lowering his fist and sitting down on the plane that lay docked behind them, his brothers following suit "nice place you got here. So you gonna tell us who you are or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"My name is Dexter"

"Ok and how do you know the girls here?"

"I take the role of adviser and assistant to them whilst they are in dangerous situations and require assistance"

"Yer and he's also Blossom's boyfriend" Bubbles interrupted cheering out the statement as if it was the news that they had won the lottery.

Brick nearly gagged on the air he was breathing…

"Errrr….dude…are you ok"

"Yer Butch….I just….didn't expect him to be her boyfriend" Brick mumbled, looking away as he regained his composure.

"And what's wrong with him?" Blossom shouted, gently landing next to Dexter and wrapping her arm around his none gun wielding arm in a protective manner. Her red eyes narrowed in annoyance but she never relaxed as she waited for them to attack.

"Well…look at him. I mean he's all scrawny and…"

"Dude shut up…" Boomer muttered to him as he begun to step back alongside Butch. Brick frowned before noticing the murders looks that had filled Blossom as she slowly let go of Dexter and took a step forward, ignoring her sisters calls for her to calm down.

"So what…do you think your any better?"

"What? Hell no, like I'd want to go out with you!"

"Of course. All you ever think about is being number one and showing off your power. You have changed on bit since we beat you in Townsville!"

"I didn't come here to have you shout at me!" Brick shouted back, his eyes narrowing in anger "I came here to fight you and I would have done by now if it weren't for that god damned robot!"

"Well then I guess you should be grateful to Gigan for allowing you to still be in good health right now, because I'd beat you anytime"

"Errr…can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Shut up Dex, I'm busy"

Dexter blinked in shock at Blossoms anger. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by the sound of Brick shooting forward in a burst of light and smashing into Blossom, sending her flying into the far wall. In a matter of seconds Buttercup had attacked her own counterpart whilst Bubbles just blinked at hers in her typical confusion.

The blue superheroes seemed to stare at each other for a few moments before Bubbles walked over to him and began talking to him in an almost causal nature, seemingly oblivious to her siblings as they fought above them.

"Did you…did you mean what you said before?" She managed to ask, her normally quiet voice almost silent under the sound of fighting.

"Huh? Yer I did" Boomer said as took a fighting stance. There was another second of staring before Bubbles smiled and looked up at her sisters, raising her hands to form a sort of tunnel in front of her mouth. Boomer frowned in confusion before realising that she still didn't understand what he had meant when he had said that. "No wait I didn't mean…"

"STOP!!"

Bubbles' sonic scream echoed across the room, echoing from the metallic walls and sending powerful tremors through the air. Machinery groaned as the waves of sonic power struck them, toppling them over or smashing them against the walls. The four fighting Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys alike we thrown apart, caught off guard by the power of Bubbles' attack. Finally she stopped as the rooms occupancies looked down at her in confusion, Boomer and Dexter pulling themselves off the ground while Blossom, Buttercup, Butch and Brick slowly flew to the ground, annoyed at the fact their fight had been interrupted once again.

"Why are we fighting?" Bubbles finally asked, slightly out of breath. She sighed as she looked each of them in the eye, ignoring the looks of anger "We've just meet each other after such a long time and all we're doing is fighting each other. That makes no sense! So no, Boomer said that he was here for me and not to fight so nether am I"

"Err Bubbles I…" Boomer mumbled, trying desperately to get her to listen to his explanation but was forced to settle for hiding his face in his hand as he caught the confused, amused and angered looks that were coming from his brothers.

"Bubbles is right" Blossom sighed, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "There is no point in fighting now. Besides we made a good team against Gigan…we should team up"

"What?" Brick snarled "Why would we seem you with you? All I want is to a last fight with you! Three on three! Is that so much to ask for?"

"Works for me..."

"Shut up Buttercup. You're not helping"

"Well sorry leader girl..."

"I still don't know what's going on..."

"I'll explain later Dex"

"Stop interrupting everyone Blossom..."

"I'm busy!"

The Rowdyruff Boys exchanged a series of confused glances as they watched the three girls in front of them break into some pointless argument amongst themselves. They seemed to forget completely about their rivals as they tried to calm Blossom down whilst Dexter merely wiped his glasses on his lab coat again. Slowly Boomer tapped Brick and the shoulder and gestured towards the sky, whispering that he was getting out of there, Butch merely shrugging his shoulders in agreement before they both exploded into light and shot through the hole they had flown in through.

An awkward silence fell across the room as the girls turned to look at him, expecting some explanation for the sudden disappearance. The red Ruff simply sighed before turning and mumbling "When you're ready to make sense and fight, let us know" before shooting into the air in an explosion of red light, never glancing back at the confused Powerpuff Girls.

A/N: YAY! I've finally finished this chapter…and I'm really not happy with it. I really just wanted to get it done after all of the things that have been happening and thus have not really done my best but whatever hope you enjoyed it all the same...is it bad that I felt sad when Gigan died?

Anyway, there will now be a year in-between the next chapter and this, not in updates but in time. The story based in-between these chapters 'Blues and Greens' will begin tomorrow so head over there to find out what happens next with the arrival of two more of their past foes and a new one. There will also be a Christmas special released on Christmas day called 'Christmas with the Utoniums' so look out for that and a special chapter called 'Burning pasts' which tells of the final battle with Him back in Townsville so stay tuned for more action and drama then you can handle :P

Oh and "prepare for unforeseen consequences..."


End file.
